The demon fell for the dork
by Cheryl-Seddie
Summary: Sam and Freddie while dating. Something goes wrong, people get upset and heartbroken. First attempt at a multi-chapter story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Third person POV**

Sam and Freddie walked into the school hallway, holding hands. They thought that the whole world will go mad when they are seen together. However, what they did not know is that everybody thought they were already dating.

"Carly! How come no one freaked out when I came to school with a nub in my arms?" Carly spun around to her voice.

"Hey! Even if I am a nub, I am still your boyfriend. I think that I deserve more respect than that!" Freddie complained.

"Nah, not really." He frowned at this and she continued, "But you're my nub."

She tipped her toes and kissed his cheek. This made Freddie blush.

"Awww, you two are so cute together!" Carly squealed at her best friends.

"Wait, Sam's right. Why isn't anyone like shocked that we are dating?" Freddie lazily slung his arm around his girlfriend and asked repeated Sam's question.

"Well… You see, everyone thought that you two are already dating." She tried to explain.

"What? Why?" the couple asked simultaneously. Then, they slapped each other.

"When you two constantly argue, people took that as flirting."

"Hmmm, weird." Sam said and Freddie nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, so how was your date last night at the carnival?" Carly wriggled her eyebrows at them. "And give me the deets!"

"We took the rollercoaster,"

"the ferris wheel,"

"the nub won a stuffed ham for me,"

"we had hotdogs for lunch,"

"we watched an animal performance,"

"and made out." Freddie finished.

"Ok, ew. I don't need to know the last one. Anyways, glad that you guys had fun yesterday. Or should I say, _too much _fun?" she chuckled.

"Oh, and we are going on another date tomorrow night." Sam smiled at her boyfriend. "But he is keeping a secret on where we are going.

"If I tell you, it is not a surprise anymore, is it?" Sam nodded, still grinning from ear to ear.

Carly asked, "So are you going to announce your relationship live on iCarly today?"

"Well, I guess it is okay with me… You?" Freddie turned to Sam.

"Yeah, it will make the Seddie Shippers go wild." Sam agreed and they laughed.

The iCarly gang actually enjoys messing with the fans about the whole Seddie and Creddie thing. Once, they posted a picture with Sam and Carly looking at Freddie flirtatiously. The picture had over a million comments, mostly about the whole shipping thing. Comments like:

Seddie101: Freddie obv luvs Sam! Seddie!

iCarly678: Carly is falling for Freddie, Creddie rules!

PurpleLove: NO! Everything is Seddie and nothing hurts!

TinaShips4iCarly: S-E-D-D-I-E!

Creddieeee: CREDDIEEEEEEEEEE!

TheGibster: Liquid soap rocks.

_seddieSEDDIE seddieSEDDIE seddieSEDDIE seddieSEDDIE seddieSEDDIE seddieSEDDIE seddieSEDDIE seddieSEDDIE seddieSEDDIE seddieSEDDIE_

"And that proves that still Chili taste spicy even with mango pudding!"

"Thank you Gibby for volunteering for this segment!"

"Not that I have a choice…" Gibby muttered under his breath. His eyes were stinging and tears were threatening to spill. His lips were swollen like as if there were two sausages smacked onto his chili-stained face. "Can I leave now?"

"Sure Gibby, you can leave now." Gibby heard this and ran out before he could hear anything else. "Because we have an exciting news for you all! Freddie come out here!"

Carly took the camera from him and fumbled with the techy junk. He went to stand next to Sam and held her hands.

"Fredlumps and I are dating. Kay, bye!" Sam waved with her other hand to the camera.

"Wait!" Carly stopped them. "Show the fans a smooch!"

"Carly!" Freddie shouted, clearly embarrassed. His face red and his ears were reddening.

Sam groaned and tipped her toes. She smacked her lips onto his gently. Freddie reacted immediately and deepened the kiss. His arms snaked around her waist as hers land gently on his shoulders. This went on for half a minute when Carly coughed to get their attention. When they released each other, they blushed profusely and their faces were equally red.

"I said a smooch, not making out in front of the internet!"

Freddie shuffled his feet and made his way to get his camera from Carly.

"Well, that's all for this iCarly! Till next time…"

"Smack a hobo"

"Eat a shoe"

"And swim in mustard! Adios!"

"Bye!"

"And we're clear! Great show you guys."

"Thanks Freddison."

"Yup, and now I bet there are already a few comments about your smooching live on the web!" she grinned cheekily.

"Try hundreds of them." Freddie showed them the comments for the webcast.

"Wow, they are like a pack of crazy psychopaths." Sam widened her eyes at all the comments.

"I'm gonna make some of my special lemonade and after show snack. You guys want any?"

"Ew, gross, no. I want some ham."

"No thanks, Carly." He smiled apologetically.

_Her 'special' lemonade is horrible. No offence to her though. _Freddie thought.

"Whatever. I bet Spencer will appreciate my lemonade." She shrugged. "Hey Spencer! Want any of Carly's special lemonade?" she screamed to him as she walked downstairs.

"Err… I am not at home! I am night fishing with Socko!" Spencer's distant yelling could be heard, and what he said was really dumb.

Freddie chuckled and gave Sam a peck on her cheek. She giggled and they both went down to get her some ham.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam's POV**

"Ok goodnight Princess." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight nub, see ya tomorrow." I grinned back.

I watched as he walked towards his car and drove off. With that, I opened the door to my apartment and went in. I figured that my mom had not returned home from her job yet. Yes, my mom got a job.

_Whoop-dee-doo._

Who thought that this day would come when my mom actually got a job? Well, it is all Carly's credit. It was her idea for my mom and I to go to the therapist every week. She became a better parent and woke up to her senses that it is her responsibility to take care of her twin daughters. So now, my mom and I are go pretty good terms. We did not fight as often as we used to, she made sure that I have something to eat at least 3 times a day; pays all the electrical and water bills. All those things that a parent should do. Melanie was also glad that our mom became a better person, not coming home drunk everyday and wearing bikini around that house for no apparent reason.

And my grades are getting better. I realized that for me to get into the same college as Freddie and Carly, I have to pass my streaming examination next year. So I bucked up, did my homework and assignments on time, and make sure to pass all my tests. Even though I still constantly talk back to the teachers, they were relieved that I became a better student. I could not have done that without the help from my boyfriend and best friend. I owe it all to them.

Me and Carls are better than ever. We sometimes fight over trivial matters, but we do not get into huge fight anymore. And I really want it to stay that way. I love my best friend.

And the best thing that happened to me was my boyfriend. Yes, Fredward Karl Benson. It all started back at the lock in. After the long, awkward silence outside the school, I tried to run away from him. But I felt his hand tugging at my arm, trying to pull me towards him…

**Flashback**

"_When did you start to have feelings for me?" he managed to breathe out. _

"… _since I saw you and Carly dancing on the night of the girl's choice dance" I looked down at my feet and played with my fingers. _

"_You saw?" his eyes almost popped out._

"_Yeah, and I felt my heart broke into millions of pieces. I was devastated. Then, I realized I actually had feelings for you."_

"_I don't know what to say…"_

"_You don't have to Benson" I told him. "I know where this is going. You just wanna be friends, we should go back to our enemy-ship and you will continue to love Carly. I don't wanna go through this rejection part."_

"_Sam, listen, I got over Carly almost a year ago." He continued. "I've moved on."_

"_But that doesn't mean me, does it? I know you don't mean me, I mean, I constantly beat you up, make fun on you. I always make your life miserable. Who would want a girl li—"_

"_Look Sam, listen to me! Stop reproaching yourself. You are a beautiful, funny, most awesome girl I have ever known. And this may sound crazy but, I think I actually enjoy your tortures. It's like a way we communicate with each other."_

"_I still feel like a doofus liking a dork that will never like me back…"_

"_Don't you get what I am saying? Samantha Puckett, I like you!"_

"_Really?" I was taken aback by what he said. "Or is it just sympathy?" a frown immediately formed upon my face._

"_No no no no! I have liked you since our kiss, I tried to get over you since then because I knew you wouldn't like me. I didn't that I stood a chance."_

"_I was afraid I was not good enough for you…"_

"_You, are too good for me." I was smiling like a love struck fool. _

_He leaned in and we kissed for about ten seconds. From then on, we decided to go on a date to see if we worked out. _

**End Flashback**

And apparently, our relationship is stronger than ever.

Having a relationship with Freddie is the best thing that has ever happened to me. As corny as this may sound, but I think that he complete me. Like seriously, I am the bully that is obnoxious, but he is the kind nerd that helps me keep grounded. He puts up with my constant tortures, I bet no guy like him will be able to handle torture, _Mama's style. _Who knew a Benson boy could make a Puckett girl so happy?

So far, I am absolutely very contented with my life. Everything seems so perfect. It felt like nothing could destroy my happiness. I have a great mother, an awesome best friend, a good chance of getting a good career, and the best boyfriend ever.

_What could go wrong?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hullo! :) I just wanna thank all my readers who have been reading my stories, and reviewing them. Everyday when I receive emails about people reviewing, adding my stories to your favorites or even me as your favorite author makes me so happy(: thanks guys, you rock so hard! I promise to update asap:) _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam's POV**

"And then we went to the park for a walk. Oh yeah, did you know that hobos actually react if you throw a rock at them?" Carly and I walked into the hallway together.

"Really?" Carly asked sarcastically. "Come on, hobos are human after all."

"Well, then they should learn how to act like one."

"Ok, let's stop dissing hobos. Let's talk about prom! Ahhh!" Carly screamed like a psycho.

"Urghh, that shindig's next week. Why can't we talk about it then?" I groaned.

"No. You are coming with me to the mall today after school to get you the PERFECT dress." She emphasized on 'perfect'. "We will get your hair done up all special, your make up will be done my _moi, _and I got this pair of awesome heels that I can lend you…"

My thoughts drifted away from her voice when I saw Freddie at his locker. Not alone, but with that _hideous _girl, Nikki Bognino.

_Why is Freddie talking to that girl?_

Nikki wore a super short mini skirt that was way above her knees. Her velvet red hair was tied up in a super high ponytail that makes me sick. She wore a pair of high, leather boots, with her matching leather jacket over her hot pink tank top. Her outfit screams '_bitchy' _and it makes me wanna barf all over her.

She was talking to Freddie while flirtatiously twirling her hair. Luckily, Freddie looks kinda irritated by her and was backing away from her. That desperate-o kept inching her way back to him. I was laughing uncontrollably on the inside.

"Sam! Sam! Are you listening to me?" Carly snapped my out of my train of thoughts.

"Sure, we can have lunch now." I smiled at her.

"What? I didn't even-" I cut her off by dragging her out of Ridgeway.

"Alright, that meal was awesome!" I licked my lips while rubbing my tummy contently. "I gotta go home, see ya tomorrow Carls."

"Wait, you're not coming over to my place? Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?"

"Chill out girlie, my mum and I are going to beat up our old TV with baseball bats."

"Again? I thought you guys already did that to your previous TV?"

"Nah, she's dating a salesperson this week and he got us a great deal on a 42-inch plasma TV." I grinned. "Ya know, I think she really likes this guy."

"Uh huh," she nodded sarcastically. "You say that to almost every guy she dates."

I rolled my eyes and hugged her goodnight. "Night, Carls!"

"See ya!" She hugged me back.

We went our separate ways and I headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the short chapter ): <strong>


End file.
